


Just Be Brave

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Derek Hale, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Derek is in love with Stiles. Now all he has to do is be brave.





	Just Be Brave

The gift of love was not one to take lightly. In his life, Derek had loved only a few people. He had been friendly with others, cared for them, sure. But love had been a rarity in his life after losing his family. And now? Now Derek was looking across the room at the single human being that held Derek’s heart, at Stiles, who had helped Derek pick up the shattered pieces and put it back together again. And as Derek took in a steadying breath, he fingered the small box in his pocket and told himself to be brave.

**Author's Note:**

> More parts to come! If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/) Words of the day for this post were brave, gift, and friendly.


End file.
